La misión
by Neji-oniisan
Summary: [gaaneji] Konoha y Suna vuelven a estar en guerra. A Neji le mandan la misión de matar al kazekage ¿que pasara cuando el shukaku se apodere de la situación en el combate? fic YAOI lemon


**Lo prometido es deuda. Este fic tiene mas meses que este año nuevo pero ahora que es semana santa e aprovechado para seguir todos los fics y one shot que tenia a medias y e aquí mi primer lemon jujuju. Me costó pero lo acabe espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

LA MISION

Gaara caminaba lentamente por el bosque. Todo lo que envolvía al joven era el silencio: ni un canto de pájaro, ningún ruido de aleteos, ningún ruido de agua, ni de viento, ni de ningún animal que estuviera en el bosque, solo los solitarios pasos del Kazekage entre la verde hierba por debajo de las miles y grandes copas de los árboles del bosque. Sin seguir rumbo fijo ni camino alguno. Gaara seguía recto, como esperando que algo lo detuviera, fijándose en cada árbol, en cada matorral, en cada sombra, en cada rincón…

A pesar de que no viera vida alguna o cualquier sonido que no fueran sus pasos, el savia que no estaba solo. Aunque no oyera su caminar, ni su respiración, ni viera nada que le indicara que había alguna persona más, él savia que lo seguían. Notaba su sobra correr entre las sombras de los árboles casi invisible por la rapidez en que se movía, sus fríos ojos clavados en su nuca y el aroma que dejaba escapar en el aire al respirar.

Ignorando por completo a su perseguidor, Gaara fijó de nuevo su vista al frente esperando con ansia que llegara el momento de cambiar de papeles entre perseguidor y perseguido, pues savia que tanto si el ninja quería o no, tendría que dar la cara tarde o temprano. Y savia que quedaba poco para ello. La sangre ya le hervía de emoción e iba alterando el paso levemente volviendo de nuevo a la búsqueda de su fugitivo mirando a ambos lados del trayecto.

Neji, mientras, escondido detrás de un árbol sobre una de sus ramas observaba al kazekage caminar. Su misión era matarlo y eso no era tarea fácil. Lo veía caminar decidido pero ¿A dónde? No había nada más allá que no fuera a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia ¿y para que querría ir allí? Algo no iba bien, y eso le ponía nervioso.

Silenciosamente, Neji saltó al árbol, próximo para no perder de vista a su victima sin hacer ruido alguno. El persegido comenzó a mirar a amos lados, no lo había escuchado, pero savia que estaba siendo seguido. Los brillantes ojos del pelirrojo se pararon un momento en el árbol en el que estaba escondido Neji, este se ocultó aun mas detrás del árbol rezando por que no lo encontrara, que por suerte para el ojiblanco el arbol era muy ancho. Luego Gaara volvió a desviar la mirada y a seguir buscando.

¡Lo habían descubierto! Aunque no le hubiera visto tras el árbol, savia que él estaba ahí siguiendolo. La adrenalina se le subió de golpe e intentó calmarse para no perder la calma. Era normal que estuviera nervioso, Gaara era un kazekage y el era un simple jounnin al que le habían encargado cargarse el jefe ninja de suna.

Una vez sintió que su cuerpo se volvía a relajar Neji miró de nuevo abajo en busca del kazekage, sin embargo no lo encontró, Neji percibió un fuerte escalofrió en al nuca mientras su cara reflejaba el horror del error cometido.

Neji se quedó quieto, completamente helado y poco a poco fue girando la cabeza temiéndose lo peor hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Gaara. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera a respirar, cuando una gran cantidad de arena proveniente de la calabaza del pelirrojo salió a presión de la calabaza atacando al Hyûga. Neji se cayó de la rama sin embargo rápidamente se remontó y aterrizó sobre el suelo de pie.

En el rostro de Gaara se marcó una sonrisa de satisfacción, seria divertido jugar con él.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar, el Hyûga le atacó rápidamente dándole un fuerte impacto en el estomago con sus técnicas hakke, antes de que la arena pudiera protegerlo, haciendo que Gaara saliera despedido asta chocar fuertemente con un árbol, apesar de que la arena paro levemente el impacto. Cuando cayó al suelo desvió una mirada de odio al Hyûga que tenia una sonrisa trunfante.

-vaya, vaya, no esperaba menos de alguien que viene a matarme- dijo Gaara.

Un hilo de arena fue cayendo al suelo mientras el kazekage se levantaba. La armadura de arena había parado la mayor fuerza de la técnica de Neji. Gaara empezó a reír, con una risa fría y cruel que puso la piel de gallina a Neji.

"_byakuga" _pensó el ojiblanco mientras que por el pálido contorno de sus ojos se marcaban unas finas venas.

Gaara paró de reír y juntó sus dedos índices entrelazando sus manos mientras hacia los sellos de su técnica. Cuando paró, de su calabaza empezó a salir una gran cantidad de arena que no parecía agotarse y fue directa al ninja de konoha, que empezó a correr para salvar su vida mientras esquivaba las olas de arena que le atacaban de vez en cuanto en su carrera.

-je…- dijo el Kage mientras perdía de vista el Hyûga entre los espesos árboles.

De repente Gaara oyó un ruido tras de si, al girarse rápidamente vio como el Hyûga se le lanzaba encima. Por reflejo Gaara elevó su brazo ante el Hyûga y antes de que el castaño pudiera estar cerca de Gaara para atacarlo. La arena finalmente alcanzó e inmovilizó al castaño parándolo en el aire.

Neji bufó con rabia al fallar su plan.

-Esperaba mas de ti...- se burló el pelirrojo mientras Neji cerraba los ojos concentrándose- pero me has decepcionado…_sabak_…!!!

Gaara no pudo acabar su técnica cuando aun tenía el puño medio abierto por que fue sorprendido al ver como la arena nuevamente se esparcía liberando el cuerpo del bounnke que parecía emitir un fuerte chacra.

Sin embargo Gaara no se dio por vencido y volvió a atacarle con una lluvia de arena. Esta vez el Hyûga lo esquivó al hacer un giro celestial y después se dirigió rápidamente a su agresor sin perder el tiempo en pensárselo tres veces. Gaara formó una pequeña muralla de arena y esperó que Neji diera en seco contra ella pero nuevamente el joven lo atacó justo cuando me nos se lo esperaba, Gaara no tubo tiempo de girarse siquiera, cuando recibió la técnica hakke de Neji en su espalda.

-aggg!! – gritó dolorido el kazekage cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

Neji se giró a ver a su victima que ahora estaba respirando difícilmente en el suelo. Gaara se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía y mucho.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, Neji, pensándose que el combate ya estaba ganado, se dirigió con cierta sonrisa de ironía a Gaara que jadeaba mientras se tapaba la cara.

-me subestimarte…- dijo mientras se inclinaba a ver el rostro de Gaara.-…!?

Neji se quedó de hielo al ver tan horrible escena. El rostro de Gaara estaba medio transformado en una bestia de arena. Neji quiso gritar, huir, correr, pero no podía moverse estaba paralizado por el horror, temblaba todo él viendo como el oscuro ojo del shukaku le devolvía la mirada llena de rabia y sedienta de sangre.

**_-GRRRR…_**-gruñó el pelirrojo.

Neji tartamudeó algo inteligible sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora, mientras Gaara se levantaba de nuevo del suelo algo dolorido, con la mirada gacha y medio rostro cubierto por esa monstruosa arena que trepaba por uno de sus brazos.

Al levantar de nuevo la vista, con un movimiento brusco golpeó a Neji que se protegió con su brazo derecho.

La fuerza de Gaara había aumentado considerablemente con ese cambio de aspecto y notaba su fuerte chacra aumentado de una manera descomunal. Ahora la arena era dura y maciza y sus golpes eran mas duros de recibir que antes.

El castaño cayó al suelo torpemente después de bloquear el golpe del ninja de suna mientras se llevaba la mano al brazo dolorido por el ataque del kazekage .

Había algo que le atemorizaba de ese nuevo aspecto de Gaara, algo que hacia que su sangre se helara y su cuerpo se parara, no savia muy bien que era, solo savia que fuese lo que fuese no tendría la menor posibilidad de vencerle.

Los papeles se habían cambiado, el chacra del kage ahora era más poderoso y abundante que antes y Neji era ahora el que estaba en el suelo.

Gaara dirigió su fría mirada al Hyûga una ultima vez antes de golpearlo brutalmente con el brazo del shukaku contra un árbol que se rompió por el impacto del castaño sobre el, haciendo que el que seguía a este parara el fuerte golpe. Esta vez Neji no pudo evitar dejar escapar un inocente gemido de dolor, que captó la atención de Gaara. Neji volvió a gemir involuntariamente mientras escupía sangre e intentaba recuperarse del golpe que lo había dejado mal herido y aturdido.

El pelirrojo se acercó al bunkke mientras este intentaba inútilmente levantarse de la caída. Una vez que la sombra del ojiverde estuvo por encima del jounnin, atemorizado el castaño intentó evitar la mirada aguamarina, sin embargo el kage se limitó a agacharse hasta estar a la altura del rostro de su adversario y acercando su cara a la de el le susurró:

-**_me gustaría escuchar mas tus gemidos de dolor_**…-le susurró cerca del oído haciendo cosquillas al oído de Neji con su calido aliento mirando de fijamente los ojos del Hyûga.

A Neji le incomodó penar en el posible doble sentido de la frase por el tono de voz, sin embargo no tubo tiempo para pensar en ello pues el pelirrojo selló sus labios con un fuerte, apasionado y brusco beso, saboreando fervientemente los labios del mayor, recorriéndole cada centímetro de la boca, saboreando ese nuevo sentimiento que había empezado a hervir en el interior del portador de shukaku, jugueteando son sus lenguas.

Neji notaba como la piel se le ponía de gallina al notar el contacto de sus labios. En cierto sentido le gustaba pero sin embargo él era un hombre no podía besarse con el y menos si se trataba de un psicópata al que debía de matar. Intentó frenar a su agresor a pesar de que solo consiguiera que este pusiera mas empeño en el beso, no conseguía empujarlo, ni alcanzaba a pegarle un puñetazo, pues Gaara estaba tan encima de que le impedía los movimientos. El pelirrojo le arrebataba cruelmente todo el aire, sin piedad se apoderaba de los labios de Neji.

Gaara al notar que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos tal y como esperaba por su presa se separo del chico dejándolo respirar por fin difícilmente.

-**_si no quieres peor para ti…_**

Neji izo una mueca de desagrado pensando por unos momentos lo que le esperaría ahora.

Gaara cabreado con las respuestas del ninja, nuevamente lo empujó fuertemente contra una gran pared de rocas que había detrás de unos árboles. Neji gritó de dolor al chocar con ella, que a pesar de ello no pudo ahogar el fuerte sonido que se oyó cuando se le rompió el brazo izquierdo con el choque al intentarse proteger con el.

Neji cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Gaara notaba como se excitaba con los gritos de Neji cada cual mas alto por el dolor de su brazo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba esto al pelirrojo. Ocultando su euforia por esa nueva sensación que le invadía inexplicablemente. Se fue acercando al ojiblanco que intrataba recuperarse mientras del terrible dolor de su brazo, pues ahora tenia dañados lo dos brazos. Neji estaba simplemente "encantador", ahí, en el suelo, indefenso, inocente, mal herido y dolorido, pensó el pelirrojo mirándolo de reojo, en esos momentos quedaba poco del frió genio de los Hyûga que todos conocían.

La arena del rostro y del brazo de Gaara fue rebajándose poco a poco mientras este se inclinaba a la vera de Neji observándolo con una sonrisa, mientras Neji iba incorporándose.

Antes de que el bunnke llegara a separar varios centímetros el rostro del suelo Gaara lo empujó de nuevo dándole la vuelta arriba, pues estaba boca abajo y se puso encima del malherido y dejando su calabaza a un lado, pues no creía que fuera practico tenerla en la espala en los momentos siguientes.

-n-no ¡¡¡suéltame!!! – exigió el ojiblanco intentando liberarse del pelirrojo.

A Neji le costaba mover los brazos, amos los tenia hechos polvo después de todo, e intentaba defenderse con el único que no tenia roto a pesar de que el dolor fuera intenso con ello, pero Gaara agarró fuertemente su muñeca haciéndole daño.

-¡déjame! –decía Neji sin poderse mover pues la arena inmovilizaba sus piernas.

Gaara nuevamente empezó a besar con frenesí y lujuria a aquellos jugosos labios que le hacían perder el sentido, explorándolo sin vergüenza y acariciando con su otro abrazo anteriormente cubierto de arena, el cuerpo del chico por encima de la ropa.

-**_tranquilo…_**-dijo por un momento antes de volver a seguir besándolo.

Sin embargo todo esto empezaba a saberle a poco, Gaara quería más… y ahora

Sediento, como aquel que no bebe agua en mucho tiempo, se lanzó por el blanco cuello del Hyûga. Primero lo besaba, luego empezó a morderle divertido el cuello, mientras bajaba su mano por debajo del pantalón.

A Neji le costaba guardar silencio, no quería darle ningún sonido satisfactorio al kazekage que cada vez parecía mas metido en el papel. Pero había que admitir que si no fuera por el intenso dolor de su brazo, lo que le hacia Gaara, tampoco estaba nada mal, y por mucho que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar alentar al pelirrojo, cada vez le costaba mas guardar su silencio.

Gaara empezada a hartarse de no recibir mas respuestas por parte del Hyûga. Sus inocentes mordiscos en el delicado cuello del bunkke empezaron a ser más dolorosos para el ojiblanco. Se calvaban en su piel, la desgarraban, y le mordían con fuerza. Quería sacarse de encima al pelirrojo y el no poder hacerlo parecía que prolongara a un mas el dolor de su tortura.

-no…para…por favor…agn…aah duele…suéltame…itai…- gritaba Neji intentando ahogar sus gemidos.

Aunque a pesar de todo solo conseguía excitar mas a Gaara, viendo su cara de dolor y sus intentos de callar, que era evidente que en un principio le había gustado.

Divertido el ojiverde apretó ligeramente el humero roto del jounninh, haciendo que este se desgarrara mas el labio que ya había empezado a sangrar por la fuerza en que se lo mordía y empezando a soltar unos flojos gemidos.

Gaara seguía mordiendo el cuello, haciéndole profundas marcas por las cuales brotaba un fino hilo de sangre.

Al fin, el kage, viendo como sufría Neji, decidió dejar su cuello por un rato, pues ya había dejado todo su cuello magullado y tampoco quería destrozarlo por ahora.

Y lo volvió a besar ardientemente en los labios mientras notaba el metálico y dulce sabor de la sangre de los labios mas claramente que por su cuello. Antes de separarse de sus labio le dio un delicado mordisco a su labio inferior haciendo que no cesara el flujo de sangre de la herida, le gustaba verlo así.

Ya se habían acabado los juegos, era la hora de que empezaran de verdad con esto, pues Gaara empezaba a notar la pensión de sus pantalones con su miembro que empezaba a doler.

Gaara le arrancó la camisa a Neji tirándola a lo lejos y su negra faja ((in: . un se como se dice)), dejando ver su ejercitado abdomen a la vista y lo fue acariciando con ambas manos, pues savia que Neji no iba a huir ya. Fue acariciándolo desde la clavícula hasta el ombligo con gracia mientras Neji empezaba a pensar que no era tan malo después de todo, esto.

Gaara se fijó que en le brazo con el que había parado el primer golpe que le dio, tenia un gran hematoma interno por todo el brazo.

-**_te duele?_**-preguntó divertido el portador del shukaku sin todavía haber recuperado el tono de voz normal.

Neji no dijo nada. Gaara con una sonrisa de satisfacción de oreja a oreja, se deshizo también de su protector y su chaqueta quedando ambos uno frente al otro en cueros.

Gaara le quitó la cinta de Konoha a Neji y la dejó en un lado y de mientras le fue quitando lentamente los pantalones, Neji volvió a poner una pequeña resistencia aunque no consiguió mucho dejando ver dejando ver su órgano excitado, cosa que Gaara no esperaba encontrarse.

El pelirrojo miró divertido al castaño mientras se deshacía de la última prenda del ninja.

Gaara rió levemente. Después, Gaara, se deshizo de su propia ropa.

Neji vio que el pelirrojo tenia un cuerpo buen cuerpo después de todo y aunque savia que no era el momento de pensar esas cosas al menos pensaba en algo que no fuera en lo que perdería en los momentos siguientes.

No tardaron que quedar ambos totalmente desnudos, uno frente al otro.

Gaara disimuladamente fue bajando su mano rápidamente hacia la parte íntima del castaño dejándolo sin aliento por un momento al notar el contacto de la mano del kage con su miembro, pues acababa de llegar a su parte mas personal y no podía evitar pesar de cerrarse de piernas a pesar de no poder pues Gaara ya estaba entre ellas.

-**q**u**_e_**? **_T_**e **_gu_**st**_a_**?- preguntó divertido el kage viendo la reacción de su presa mientras le acariciaba el sexo.

Neji no dijo nada y el pelirrojo empezó a acariciarle "esa zona" mas monótonamente. Neji no tardó en volver a hacer sangrar sus labios por ocultar su placer.

Gaara se sentía satisfecho por lo que estaba haciendo aunque aun quedaba algo más de juego.

Se inclinó sobre Neji e ignorando completo el intento de pararlo del Hyûga, el pelirrojo cogió el miembro y se le lo introdujo en la boca. Neji dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Gaara satisfecho por la esperada respuesta de Neji, empezó a succionarlo y a lamerlo mientras el ninja de Konoha se sentía cada vez mas excitado. De vez en cuanto dejaba escapar uno de esos gemidos que le gustaban a Gaara, pues por mucho que se concentrara en guardar silencio ahora era imposible.

El ninja de suna no tardó en llegar al máximo que el podía aguantar sin obtener lo que el de verdad quería de su presa y se separó del mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Uno de ellos seguía siendo oscuro.

-vas…vas a matarme?-preguntó el castaño viendo la psicópata sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-n**_o_**…t**_o_**da**_vía_** f**_al_**ta m**_uc_**ho**_ para_** **_q_**ue **_ac_**ab**_e_**m**_os_**, a**_ho_**ra **_es j_**us**_to_** c**_ua_**n**_d_**o lle**_ga_** **_l_**a m**_ej_**or **_pa_**rt**_e_**.

Neji tragó saliva, sabia que no se libraría de esta.

Nuevamente Gaara se lanzó sobre el malherido y le sonrió maléficamente tomandole las caderas antes de penetrarlo brutalmente mientras Neji dejaba escapar un grito de dolor sin poderse contener al sentir un dolor agudo dentro suyo. El pelirrojo sin esperar a que el Hyûga se acostumbrara a la penetración siguió envistiéndolo agresivamente haciendo que Neji no pudiera contener las ganas de gritar de dolor después de haberse rasgado todo el labio inferior y no podérselo morder si no quería acabar sin el. Cada vez Gaara aumentaba más la fuerza y la velocidad todo excitado por el placer que le hacia sentir el joven intentando llegar lo más hondo posible de él. El bunkke cada vez le dolía más, gritó y gimió lo más fuerte que pudo hasta saltarle lágrimas por el dolor, pero el pelirrojo no paraba. Gaara iba notando como todo el ardía de placer, eso era mucho mejor que matar a gente. Veía el Hyûga llorar de dolor, pero no le importó, Neji ya había tenido lo suyo ahora le tocaba a él. Gaara notaba como iba llenándose de ese nuevo placer tan nuevo para el.

-Para! Para!! Déjame… itai…!!- le suplicó Neji notando como el dolor aumentaba por cada embestida haciendo que eso fuera insoportable.

Gaara sintió un calido líquido en el interior de Neji "...sangre…" pensó Gaara, aunque no por ello se detuvo. Esa parte era tan sensible y el la estaba desgarrando.

-mmm… eres estrechito eh- le comento divertido limpiando una de las lagrimas que todavía persistía reluciente en el rostro de Neji.

Las penetraciones fueron siendo cada vez más profundas y lentas a medida que Gaara iba llegando al límite haciendo que empezaran a ser placenteras para el castaño a pesar de estar bastante dolorido. Gaara llegaba a unos puntos escondidos de él que le producían una excitación desmesurada, con tan solo el tacto que le producía el pelirrojo en cada envestida más profunda y aumentaba su placer. No tardó Neji en dejarse llevar por los bruscos movimientos de su seme, y sus gemidos de dolor empezaron a ser remplazados por los de placer hasta que ambos, exhaustos, sudados y agotados, apenas les quedaba aliento para continuar y no pudieron evitar venirse, manchándose uno al otro. Después de eso, agotados, Gaara se salió de Neji y se separó a recuperar el aire perdido.

No fue hasta al cabo de una rato, cuando amos ya empezaban a recuperar las fuerzas Gaara empezó a vestirse.

-me…vas a matar? –preguntó Neji todavía sin haberse recuperado.

- hm…por que debería hacerlo? – preguntó divertido Gaara ya habiéndose puesto la chaqueta – es cierto que debía matarte, pero ahora… después de todo esto creo que te perdonaré la vida al fin y al cabo. Tómalo por un regalo de compasión hacia ti.

-grrr… maldito- le respondió el castaño intentando levantarse del suelo.

-bueno, gracias por todo y hasta la próxima- se despidió Gaara agachándose a besar a Neji como despedida.

Después de eso coció la calvaza y lanzó otro beso al aire para Neji y con una maligna sonrisa desapareció dejando al Hyûga maldiciéndolo solo.

Al cavo de unas semanas…

-Neji-niisan no quieres venir?- le preguntó la mayor de las primas.

- no gracias Hinata-sama prefiero quedarme en casa- le respondió Neji.

-pero…

-estoy cansado- le dijo el joven.

-Hanabi! Hinata! Vamos que llegaremos tarde…- dijo Hiashi perdiendo los nervios, pues hacia ya mas de media hora que deberían haber salido.

Las dos hermanas se dirigieron dando saltitos a la puerta de salida como si saltaran sobre charcos de agua.

-hasta la noche- se despidió Neji.

-si hasta la noche- gruñó su tío mientras esperaba a que las jóvenes se terminaran de calzaran.

-mh? Que decíais que ibais a hacer? A donde decíais que ibais?- preguntó curioso el joven bunkke.

-agg! Neji! es evidente! hoy se firma el contrato de paz con la villa de la arena! venga que llegamos tarde y yo quiero ver al famoso sádico kazekage del que habla todo el mundo!!- chilló Hanabi.

"suna? kazekage?"-NANI???- saltó Neji al oír las palabras de la menor de sus primas.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró con un golpe rápido, quedando a si Neji solo en toda la casa del clan Hyûga. No tardó en notar como unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban por detrás.

Neji no se giró, pero savia quien era.

-no digas nada y vamos a tu cuarto, Neji- dijo la profunda voz de Sabaku no Gaara- dame una bienvenida como me merezco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ya ta!! **

**Eso a sido todo por hoy xD.**

**Cuidaos, estudiar, comer mucho, leer muchos fics, no moriros y hasta el próximo fic.**

**Rewies please. **


End file.
